Keputusan
by sieg2013
Summary: Keputusan Honoka pasca mendapatkan peringatan dari Avia dan Arcadius


Keputusan

Tokoh:

· Honoka Kosaka a.k.a Falcona

· Arcadius

· Avia

· Kaito memerankan Black Bolt

· Kagamine Len memerankan Gorgon

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Sunrise (Love Live!) & Marvel (Inhumans)

Warning: OOC, EYD, tanda baca, AU

Honoka merenung di pantai. Tidak percaya apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Dulu, dia merupakan member _µ's_. Keluarganya membuka usaha toko _Wagashi_ yang bernama Homura. Apalagi,dia selalu ceria kemanapun dia pergi, mengingat Honoka sangat mencintai _Otonokizaka Academy_.

Sayang, cerita itu tinggal kenangan. Pasalnya, ada dua orang yang mendatangi sekolah. Saat itu, tidak ada teman yang mau mendampinginya. Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, Nico Yazawa, Nozomi Tojo dan Eli Ayase.

Mereka adalah penyemangat sekaligus pelipur lara, di saat Honoka bersedih. Tetapi, mereka tidak muncul. Dia takut, akan kehilangan sahabatnya untuk selama-lamanya.

Arus semakin deras dan ombak yang terus menerpa sepatu Honoka. Serasa, Honoka ingin menangis keras dan menyalahkan dua orang itu.

Tentu saja Avia dan Arcadius. Mereka lah penyebab semua ini. Avia merenggut kebebasan Honoka. Begitu pula dengan Arcadius. Dia malah memintanya untuk mennjauhi teman-temannya. Honoka tidak mau menjauhi mereka. Keinginannya bersama teman-teman itu lebih penting daripada kebenaran.

Kebenaran yang terlalu pahit baginya. Seakan-akan memaksa Honoka harus memilih. Mencari jati diri yang sebenarnya, atau kebohongan yang menyebabkan sekitarnya meninggal? Tidak. Honoka harus ceria dan semangat. Tetapi, mentalnya sudah jatuh duluan.

Seandainya saja, Avia dan Arcadius tidak muncul, tentu saja terus menekuni _idol_ dan berlatih supaya menjadi penyanyi top di Jepang. Belum cukup, Honoka terus memantapkan diri, untuk menolong _Otonokizaka Academy_.

~o0o~

"Kau adalah Inhumans, nona Honoka." Kata Avia.

Hanya kata itu, membuat Honoka bingung. Lantas, siapa orang tua yang sebenarnya? apakah orang tua Honoka selama ini benar-benar orang tua kandung?

"Nona, memang kaulah Inhumans. Sama seperti kami. Hanya saja, orang tuamu tidak menyadari hal itu." Kata Arcadius.

Dia ingat perkenalan yang terlalu _straight_ terhadapnya. Tanpa basa-basi. Kompromi dan tidak menyukai hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Buktinya, pakaian mereka seperti para agen yang ingin merekrut anak baru. Mengenakan kacamata hitam, rambut pendek bagi pria dan wanita, serta membawa semacam lencana. Mengaku sebagai FBI tentu saja.

Bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Honoka.

"Kami adalah Inhumans. Diciptakan oleh Bangsa Kree. Sayangnya, kami dianggap gagal oleh mereka dan membuangnya ke bumi lagi. Sehingga, kami membenci Bangsa Kree. Tidak hanya itu, semua bibit Inhumans, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Tanpa memasuki _genetic_ terlebih dahulu." Kata Arcadius.

"Karena itu, Raja memerintahkan kami untuk merekrut penduduk yang bersembunyi di bayangan umat manusia." Kata Arcadius.

"Kami adalah petinggi Inhumans … atau the _Genetic Council Inhumans_." Kata Avia.

Honoka tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Seolah-olah, bom dilempar ke mukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kami memutuskan, bahwa anda harus ikut dengan kami. Entah menggunakan cara halus … atau cara kasar." Kata Avia datar.

Saking geramnya, Honoka mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiul memanggil para elang. Untuk mengusir Avia dan Arcadius. Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil. Pasalnya, mereka adalah the _Genetic Council Inhumans_. Jabatan tinggi dan berkekuatan tinggi. Avia memiliki sayap raksasa, seperti malaikat. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mampu bergonta-ganti sayap, kapapun dia suka. Sedangkan Arcadius sendiri adalah _chancellor_. Kekuatannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Mampu membuat patung hidup dan menjadi pasukan yang tidak terkalahkan.

Honoka gemetaran melihat kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya. apalagi, dia hanya memiliki kemampuan memanggil burung elang dan mengendalikannya. Tetapi, muncul lah seorang Raja Inhumans, Black Bolt beserta pengawal setianya, Gorgon. Tampaknya, Black Bolt mengamati Honoka dengan tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Gorgon.

"Siap, tuan. Akan kuberikan dia waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Kata Gorgon bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

"Apa katamu? Anda tidak bisa membiarkan gadis ini pergi begitu saja. apa kau tahu, Terrigen Mist sudah hancur dan kami mencoba untuk memperbaiki ini. Tetapi, mengapa anda—"

Tatapan Black Bolt kepada Arcadius menyeramkan. Hitam dan bersiap untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Avia memohon kepada Raja Inhumans.

"Mohon ampun, yang mulia Raja. Arcadius masih belum memikirkan matang-matang mengenal larangan baru." Kata Avia.

Akhirnya, Arcadius mengikuti langkah Avia. Gorgon menemui Honoka, yang masih ketakutan melihat mereka.

"Maafkan kami, nona Honoka. Kubiarkan kau untuk bermain dan melakukan aktifitas bersama teman-teman. Tetapi, saat berumur 18 tahun, kau harus berpisah dengannya. Itu adalah perintah Raja Black Bolt!" kata Gorgon.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersama teman-temanku." Kata Honoka menolak perintah Raja.

Gorgon menghela napas dalam.

"Honoka, suatu saat, kau akan mengerti. Raja membutuhkan para Inhumans baru … untuk mengalahkan Uranus. Jika kau tidak ada, mustahil kami bisa menyelamatkan dunia." Kata Gorgon bersiap untuk meninggalkan Honoka.

Black Bolt menatap Honoka untuk terakhir kalinya. Tatapan itu … sedih dan kecewa. Keputusan Honoka memang menyesalkannya. Tetapi, dia menghormatinya. Ketika berumur 18 tahun, Black Bolt kembali akan menemuinya. Tetapi bersama dengan Gorgon.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Gorgon.

Disusul Avia dan Arcadius, yang membuang muka dan menahan rasa malu yang berlebihan. Black Bolt harus berhati-hati dalam merekrut, supaya Raja tidak turun tangan langsung.

~o0o~

Begitulah ceritanya. Honoka meratapi laut yang mengalir dan bangkit berdiri. Kali ini, dia akan berteriak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku memang Inhumans! Tetapi, aku punya hati nurani! Jika aku berumur 18 tahun, aku tidak akan ikut ke tempat kalian! Itu adalah janjiku!" teriak Honoka.

"Dan aku … akan menyelamatkan teman-temanku jika mereka terancam bahaya! Itu adalah janjiku dan sumpahku!" teriaknya lagi.

Saat itulah, Honoka memasangkan sebuah sarung tangan pemberian dari keluarganya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan, orang terdekat akan sedih dan menangis kepergian Honoka. Dia bersumpah, selama dirinya masih hidup, mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Dengan atau tanpa kekuatan Inhumans.

Puas berteriak, Honoka meninggalkan pantai. Kali ini dengan tangisan yang menetes di pipinya. Menyesal, tetapi itulah keputusannya. Lebih memilih teman daripada para Inhumans.


End file.
